Volverse a enamorar
by lukashi732
Summary: Gracias a que rompieron mi corazón, pude encontrar el amor, pude darme cuenta de que hay personas que se preocupan por mí y gracias a eso ahora... Me Enamore...
1. Recuerdo

Nunca sabré porque me enamore de ti...

Eso pensaba.

Creo que me equivoque.

Creí ser muy fuerte.

Creí ser perfecta.

Creí ser única.

Creí que te gustaba.

Pero...

Después de todo...

Tu nunca te enamoraste...

No sabes cuánto sufrí.

Dijiste cosas terribles.

Rompiste mi corazón.

Ya no sé cómo seguir.

-...-Trataba de dormir, pero, mi mejor amigo estaba hay.

\- ¿Lukashi? -Escuche que dijo.

-...-No quise despertar.

-Despierta...-Me dijo con dulzura.

-...-Estuve a punto de abrir mis ojos, pero, puso su cara frente a la mía.

\- ¡Ya! es enserio...-Me dio un golpe en mi cabeza con su frente.

-...q-m-d-d-r.…-Murmure.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunto muy ingenuo.

-¡Que me dejes dormir! ¡Ruidoso!-

-L-lo siento. -

\- ¿Qué hora es? -

-Las 4:47. -

\- ¿A.m. o P.m.? -

-P.m.-

-¡Ya valió!-

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Olvide que tenía una cita a las 3:00 p.m.-

\- ¿Con quién?-

-Tranquilo no es con quien tú crees.-

-Solo no vallas con Castiel. Ni Kentin.-

\- ¡¿Kentin?!-

-Sí.-

\- ¿Te sigue gustando Kentin, Alexy?-

-Pues nunca me dejo de gustar al 100%.-

-Bueno si te sirve de algo a mí no me gusta él.-

\- ¿No te gusta mi hermano?-

-! ¿tu he-hermano?-

-Jajaja ¿Que reacción es esa?-

-N-no te burles de mí.-

-L-lo siento, pero si Armin estuviera aquí, se hubiera colorado todo.-

\- ¡¿Enserio?!-

-SIP.-

*Gruñido de Chubaca*

-Si tienes tanta hambre ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-

-Pues...-

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no te negaría la comida, aunque te la acabaras y dejaras a el mundo en hambre, jamás te diría -no hay comida-.

-Gracias Alexy.-

-Vamos.-

 **Lukashi Pov.**

Exactamente este día recordé lo que paso hace 7 meses.

Creo que empezó sin contar absolutamente nada, bueno creo que tampoco es algo muy común que se empiece una historia de amor así, pero esta no es una historia tan romántica.

Pues todo lo que me pasa, es algo, complicado...

Pues gracias a que rompieron mi corazón, pude encontrar el amor, pude darme cuenta de que hay personas que se preocupan por mí y gracias a eso ahora...

Me Enamore...

Pero, comenzare con contar sobre mi "mejor amiga"

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

-Lukashi! Castiel! -Dijo ella.

-Hola Debrah-Dije un poco sorprendida.

-Hola-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Oye Lukashi y si me dejas hablar a solas con Cassy -Rápidamente dijo Debrah.

-Ho claro, pero, que torpe soy-dije sarcásticamente por su actitud y sobre todo porque él odiaba que lo llamaran "Cassy"

 _ ***Fin flash back***_

Sin embargo, a ella no le decía nada.

Además, no sé de qué hablaron, pues Debrah me corrió con muchos aires de grandeza.

 **Castiel Pov**

La vi, aproximándose a nosotros, con su ropa ajustada, luciendo su espectacular figura, su cabello castaño, recogido a la perfección, sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro, su bella sonrisa y sus labios pintados de rosa claro, junto con ese hermoso tatuaje de mariposas que empezaba en su hombro y terminaba en su delgado brazo.

Ella era simplemente hermosa, sin contar que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de mi mejor amiga, Lukashi, sin ella no seriamos nada, pero, hay un pequeño problema, ella no sabe que nosotros somos algo más que amigos.

Sé que, si se lo digo, ella me apoyara y aceptara mi relación con Debrah.

Pero me sigo preguntado que pasara con nuestra amistad, sé que le gusto, pero decidí no mostrarme indiferente a ella, pues, Debrah fue la que me lo dijo.

Aunque, me es difícil estar cerca de ella sin mandarle mensajes erróneos, pues yo me enamore de ella, pero fue hace tanto que ya no recuerdo porque me enamore, pero, como dicen algunos "Donde hubo fuego, quedan cenizas", o algo así.

Después de todo yo creo que es linda, pero no como mi cantante favorita.

Recuerdo que Lukashi la vio y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa pronto se volvió en una falsa, pues Debrah llego y prácticamente la ahuyento del lugar donde estábamos

-Hola-Respondí

\- ¡Gatito! ¿Cómo dormiste? - Dijo con una voz melosa.

-Bien, ¿Supongo que paso algo bueno, por tu rostro? -le dije sin delicadeza

\- ¿Pero que tienes hoy? ¿Gatito? - hizo los ojos grandes y llorosos y le tuve que mentir.

-Nada, fui muy maleducado contigo, perdóname – Más bien fui maleducado con Lukashi por mandarla muy lejos cuando llegaste, pensaba.

-Me asustaste por un momento gatito, creí que hoy no querías hacer travesuras conmigo -Dijo con malicia, pero me parecía muy sensual y pues tenía que decir algo.

-Claro que quiero… hacer travesuras y más ahora que estamos en el instituto-Pero siempre que escuchaba la palabra "Travesura" aparecía la linda cara de Lukashi, viéndome con odio y dolor.

Desvié un poco mi mirada y hay estaba una chica de baja estura, con cabello corto castaño y brillante con una ropa un poco similar a la de Lysandro, era "mi tabla de planchar" con él, mi mejor amigo abrazándose.

Me pregunto de que hablan, espero que sea yo y no el, pues es muy "popular" entre las chicas y más como Lukashi o como su loca fan Nina.

-Gatito… ¿Qué estás viendo? – me sorprendió Debrah

-Solo miro tus curvas – Que idiota soy.

-Pervertido, me gusta, saltémonos la clase y vamos a los vestuarios -Cada vez veía que Debrah se acercaba más a mí.

-No puedo Deb – o solo decía eso para interrumpir y poder acercarme al delgaducho delegado que acababa de llegar y ya quería estar con Lukashi, incluso hablaba y miraba con deseo a **"MI TABLA"** , mientras mi amigo también estaba embobado, además tenía que hablar con ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato gatito – Me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Qué diablos hago con mi vida.

Solo veo que se aleja cada vez mas de mí.

Aquella sonrisa me prefiere a mí, lose, pero, ¿también a los demás?,

Esta chica me confunde.

Lukashi Pov.

Ya que la loca de Debrah me corrió vi que Lysandro me estaba observando, mientras anotaba algo en su libreta.

Me acerqué a él y con un tono suave pero no melosos le dije.

-Oye Lys ¿Puedo estar contigo un rato hasta que entremos a clase? -No quería estar sola, además Debrah estaba con Castiel y Rosalya no había llegado y tenía hueva de ir a ver si estaba Violetta en el club de jardineria

-Claro que si mi bella dama, por favor tomé asiento -con mi cara completamente roja asentí y me senté.

-Sucede algo Lukashi –quería inventar algo, pero, siempre me pasa que no puedo mentir

-En realidad, si, Castiel esta con Debrah y yo sé que son algo más, pero quiero ver hasta donde llegaran sin decirme nada sobre su relación -Me siento decepcionada por parte de ambos pues se supone que confían en mí, pero veo que no

\- ¿No te duele? -Me pregunto preocupado y un poco molesto mirando a Castiel

\- ¿Qué? –Dude al responder

-El hecho de que tu "mejor amiga" te quitara a el chico que te gusta y sobre todo que el la prefiera antes que a ti -Sus palabras me dolían en lo más profundo de mi ser, también tenía un nudo en la garganta el cual no me permitía responder y después de todo salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

El peliblanco me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo con mucha dulzura, para terminar, susurrando algo en mi oído.

-Estando a mi lado, nunca sufrirás y siempre te hare sonreír, nunca intentare hacerte feliz, pues yo lo lograre, no importa lo que me cueste… – al terminar la oración sentí su respiración acelerada seguida de una pequeña mordida en mi oreja y terminando con alejarme un poco de él

-Gracias…- Mi sonrojo se podía ver desde el espacio, al final seguimos hablando y unos minutos después llego el ninja, delegado y segundo de la clase Nathaniel.

-Lukashi… te ves adorable hoy, además ese color te queda muy bien – Con un leve sonrojo me lo dijo

-Gracias, pero, yo digo que me veo nor… mal – Sentí una mirada asesina para el Rubio, voltee y Lys me veía con una cara de "Yo soy mejor" mientras que a Nath lo veía con desprecio. Tomé a Lys de la mano y le dije

-Vamos para allá por favor, ¿Vienes Nath? – Pregunte sin excluirlo, pero mi reacción sorprendió a Lysandro, causando un leve sonrojo por su parte.

\- ¡Claro! después de todo quería enseñarte mi nueva novela policiaca ¿Si quieres algún día te la puedo prestar? - Dijo muy entusiasmado por prestarme su brillante libro – A cambio de una cita – El me guiño el ojo y poso su mano en mi cabeza.

\- ¿He? … a si… bueno de eso, luego hablamos – para no incomodar me despedí de ambos y fui hasta Rosa que estaba con Leigh.

-Luka-chan ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo muy interesada por saber, además de verme con picardía pues yo estaba con Lysandro.

-Bien gracias Rosa – No le contare lo que paso, bueno no por ahora.

-Oye, Lukashi ¿Qué te paso en la oreja? – Me dijo un poco preocupada

-He… Nada solo que el perro de Kentin me mordió Ja- ja- ja – o eso quiero que piense – Luego te cuento –

-Esta… bien – Creo que no le gusto mi respuesta

\- A la señorita Lukashi se le solicita su presencia con el señor Farres en el aula b-

-¡NOOO! Olvide que tenía que ayudar a Farres hoy - No puedo creerlo, realmente olvide que Farres me pidió ayuda con 2 chicos de nuevo ingreso al instituto – Rosa ¿le dices a Debrah que la veo en clase después? A y no olvides que hoy vamos a casa de …-

-SEÑORITA LUKASHI! Le espera el señor Farres –

-¡YA VOY! Dios la directora está loca, bueno, me voy Rosa-


	2. La nueva llegada

Lukashi Pov.

Pues en vista de que ya no puedo hablar con Castiel, hare lo que dijo el señor Farres, pero lo más seguro es que tendré una hora de castigo. Lo único que me queda es rendirme y pues ayudarlo además hago esto por gusto así que está bien.

-Me permite pasar señor Farres-

-Señorita Lukashi, la espero desde hace 15 minutos- Dijo el señor Farres un poco avergonzado, por no mostrar ninguna clase de autoridad frente a los nuevos alumnos.

Tratare de ayudar un poco esta situación pues es muy incómoda.

-Disculpe Señor Farres, he cometido el error de parar a hablar con el delegado principal, además de acompañar al señor Castiel para convencerlo de asistir a su clase- Creo que me adorne más yo.

-Señorita, gracias por hablar con sinceridad, eso hará su castigo más corto – Me siguió la corriente, por suerte

-Sí señor, gracias, bueno ¿Quiénes son los nuevos? - Pues veía 5 alumnos

-Tiene que ayudar a estos alumnos-

\- ¿A los 5? -

-No a los 2 chicos, ayer se lo comente-

-Esta…bien ¿Después le ayudare con alguna de las alumnas? – Pregunte por curiosidad y con ganas de saber si era yo quien ayudaría y podía faltar a mi tercera clase y tal vez la mitad de mi castigo.

-Le pedí a la señorita Debrah que les mostrara el instituto, pero, gracias por su preocupación, además después de mostrarles el instituto, asista a su 3ª clase y después su hora de castigo-

Muy en mi interior decía.

\- ¡¿Porque siempre Debrah?!, que no ven que ella es una gran actriz y solo hace esto por ganas de conocer a todos antes que yo. Aunque no entiendo muy bien porque creo que no le agrado del todo. Solo le siguen la corriente, pero en realidad me desagrada., a pesar de que no escuche a Siomara, siempre me dijo que Debrah no era buena persona solo me hice su amiga por Castiel, pero ni así me dice las cosas el idiota-

-Intentare ser más positiva para no parecer una loca frente a los chicos, ¿además que puede salir mal?, Deb esta con Castiel y yo aquí sin decir nada mientras camino como tonta tras estos chicos –

De pronto vi a Siomara con Iris, Siomara realmente era hermosa, una chica alta de gran busto, sin exagerar, con una figura envidiable pues es muy delgada, de tez pálida, con unos ojos grandes y redondos color azul intenso además de contar con unas lindas pestañas oscuras y largas como su cabello; su cabello era largo hasta la espalda baja y las puntas en una terminación rojiza con un pequeño flequillo que le llagaba a las cejas haciendo ver su rostro redondito y para terminar con un tatuaje en la muñeca que decía Fuck the Rest.

Ella es muy segura de sí misma, y la admiro, antes no le creía lo de debrah, pero esa relación acabo muy pronto, por mi "mejor amiga".

Siomara Pov.

Recuerdo ese día, yo era nueva en el instituto Sweet Amoris al igual que 2 alumnos, una chica de baja estatura, llamada Lukashi Nokutoka y chico llamado Kentin al cual llamaban Ken.

Después de la presentación me di cuenta de que esta chica era lo contrario a mí, bueno en algunos aspectos, es "aplicada" pero no matada, además es extremadamente tímida.

Además, nadie sabía porque ella estaba ahí, yo tenía conexión con la escuela pues mis primos Nathaniel y Amber estudiaban hay.

Mientras que ella no tenía nada que ver aquí, no es que no me agrade, pero se ve indefensa y torpe, necesitara mi ayuda.

-Hola…- Dijo ella muy nerviosa

-Pero que torpe eres, habla fuerte- Le dije con autoridad

-He… a si- Me miro y sonrió con dulzura y nerviosismo, incluso hizo una cara muy graciosa, digna de una foto

De pronto una chica alta, no tanto como yo, se puso enfrente de Lukashi, y agarro su muñeca, sujetándola con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

-Que débil estas, seguro todos los chicos te persiguen, además eres muy linda – Que le sucede a esta tipa – Quiero ser tu amiga y una de las mejores, me llamo Debrah, pero puedes decirme Deb – Esta está loca, no me da ni una de confianza

-He…? Yo… esta… bien – La chica de cabello castaño, soltó a Lukashi de la muñeca y la abrazo. – Siomara voy a salir por lo de mi formulario, regreso en un rato.

-Claro, oye le dices a Nath que tengo practica de química y necesito ayuda – Además de que tengo que hablar con esta chica, quien se cree para agarrar así a Lukashi y acercarse así

-Sí, no te preocupes ¿algo más? -

-No, anda ve-

-He… a si-

\- ¿Que no dices otra cosa? -

-Lo siento, bueno nos vemos al rato-

Termino por salir como 5 minutos después, y de pronto la tal "Deb" se me acerco.

\- ¿Quién se cree esa mosquita muerta? -

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? -

\- ¿No te diste cuenta de que quiere darnos una imagen de "yo no mato ni una mosca"? -

\- ¿Y ella es la Hipócrita? -

\- ¿Perdón? -

-Te perdono, pero no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, y deja de andar de lengua suelta "Deb"-

\- ¿Pero? ¿quién te crees que eres? Eres ridícula, ya veremos que piensa Lukashi de ti y de mi

-Ella no tiene razón para creerte o hablarte-

-Pero que maldita-

-Debes de ser para hablar mal de tu "mejor amiga"- Estoy harta de esta Zorra

-Si supieras la mala impresión que das-

-Adiós "Deb"- En ese momento alce mi muñeca con mi tatuaje

Lukashi Pov.

-Hola Lukashi-Dijo Siomara

-Hola Luka-Secundo Iris agitando su mano con fuerza

-Tiene mucho que no hablábamos ¿Verdad? Siomara – Le dije arrepentida por ese día, ese patético día que nos hizo quedar solo como conocidas, a pesar de que me dijo que Debrah no era buena – Hola iris ¿cómo has estado? - Pregunte con interés pues Annabella estaba enferma y había faltado ya 3 días e Iris vive cerca de ella

-Bien gracias Luka… ¿Oye quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Iris con un sonrojo notable, que hasta su cabello se veía claro comparado con su cara.

-A son los nuevos alumnos Armin y Alexy- Vi claramente como Iris no dejaba de ver a Armin, pero estaba perdido en su consola, mientras que Iris sonreía hasta mas no poder.

\- ¿Luka? – Pregunto Alexy con una sonrisa para sacar platica

-Ha eso, mi nombre es Lukashi Nokutoka y de cariño me dicen Luka – Respondí a su duda riendo un poco

-Es un nombre lindo- Dijo el moreno, de ojos azules, que seguía sin despegar los ojos de su videojuego

\- ¿Qué?, no creí que estuvieras haciendo caso- Conteste a esas palabras, que no imagine que significaran algo.

-Oye, Armin, yo creo que es un nombre muy lindo-Dijo Iris esperando un cumplido o palabras dulces de agradecimiento

-Gracias Ilia-

-¡Armin! Idiota ella se llama Iris- Le dije con fuerza pues eso lo aprendí de Siomara.

-Oye tu "Intento de gamer" ¿cómo le dijiste? – Dijo echando humo por las orejas y completamente roja de rabia Siomara.

-Simi no le digas nada, Armin yo no me llamo así- Dijo Iris decepcionada del pobre gamer.

-Lo siento soy malo aprendiendo nombres- Trato de defenderse, pero salió un argumento muy válido, que hizo que se callara.

-Armin dime como se llama ella- Alexy me señalaba

-Lukashi Nokutoka-

-Muy bien Armin-

-Idiota- No podía decir otra cosa. -Bueno al rato las vemos-

\- ¿No vas ir a la clase de química? – Preguntaba Siomara.

-No puedo, aun me falta mostrarles los clubes-

\- ¿Quieres que yo se los muestre? Tengo una hora libre- Iris se ofreció a ayudarles, pero si el señor Farres se enteraba lo más seguro es que me de otra hora de castigo.

-Lo siento Iris, ellos son mi responsabilidad, y si hago eso el señor Farres me dará otra hora de castigo-

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, solo lo decía por cortesía, oye ¿Has visto a Castiel? -

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le dije sin importancia

\- Pues porque ha faltado a las 2 primeras clases, además eres su amiga, debes de saber- Dijo Siomara

\- Porque no le preguntas a su novia-… lo dije sin pensar…

\- ¿¡Castiel tiene novia!?, ¡¿qué chica lo aguanta?!-Prácticamente se escuchó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que los gemelos voltearan, y otros alumnos más.

No puedo responder, aunque quisiera, quisiera decir que es Debrah, pero simplemente las palabras no me salían, creo que, por envidia o rabia, en ese momento quería decir "Yo lo aguanto".

-Solo supongo… que tiene una…-

-Luka no deberías decir eso, no importa si solo es una suposición, Castiel merece respeto por su vida amorosa- Me replico Iris

-Está bien, lo siento, bueno nosotros nos vamos- Cambie de tema, pues era tan deprimente el solo escuchar que el chico que me gustaba, estaba con mi "mi mejor amiga".

De cualquier forma, sé que él me trata de cierta forma diferente por alguna razón, además soy la única con la que no puede mentir. Pero por el momento no importa eso, lo que importa es terminar de mostrarles el instituto a estos, ir a mi clase de historia y mi hora de castigo. No creo que sea tan malo, que puede pasar si me quedo con estos chicos un rato, hasta mi clase, además el señor Farres me dijo:

-Ayudara mañana con los nuevos alumnos durante sus 2 primeras horas de clase, son 2 chicos a los que ayudara así que prepárese señorita Nokutoka, y dígale a la señorita Debrah que la necesito en este momento-

-He… así, no se preocupes, yo con todo gusto vendré preparada, gracias señor Farres, y respecto a Debrah yo… le diré en un momento- Tengo esa estúpida maña de no mostrar desagrado a los demás

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Aunque paso ayer olvide cuando me dijo la hora y en donde, tal vez si soy torpe e incluso distraída, pero siempre me fijo en detalles menores…

Y esto, tiene que ver Deb y Nathaniel…


	3. Debrah y su Hipocresia

**Holawa!**

 **Bueno este capitulo tiene una parte medio sensual, nada fuerte, aclaro.**

 **Espero lo disfruten. :D**

Debrah Pov.

Demonios, Lukashi siempre se lleva a los chicos y yo tengo que estar cerca de todas las chicas, mi obra maestra no la logro por su culpa y ahora tendré que volver a verme como una estúpida, que quiere una hermosa amistad, para caerles bien a las nuevas.

Eso me recuerda cuando conocí a Nath y Cassy, yo era como Lukashi, solo que no era tímida ni torpe, era muy agradable y me preocupaba por los demás, por eso la detesto me recuerda a mi "parte buena".

Decidí cambiarme y ser completamente peor que antes, cuando llegaron Siomara y ella, mi verdadero objetivo era Siomara, pero muy difícil acercarse a ella entonces decidí ir por Lukashi, que se veía torpe e increíblemente tímida, pero antes de eso yo ya tenía un gran problema aun peor que ellas, Annabella...

Una chica de cabello castaño claro y corto hasta el hombro, que era muy parecido a una melena, tiene un fleco que tapa su ojo izquierdo, además de ser de baja estatura y no aparenta nuestra edad.

Ella siempre me ha odiado, incluso odia a Amber que es menos mala que yo, además Amber es una idiota por querer parecerse a mí.

No entiendo a la maldita de Ann, ella me ve como soy, incluso se atrevió a llamarme zorra frente a todos, yo, claro me puse a llorar, pero no fui lo suficientemente buena para mostrarme indefensa…

*Flash Back*

-Hola Ann- Dije con una voz melosa exagerando el tono para que supiera que yo podía ser muy encantadora.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Debrah? - Me dijo con una mirada de odio, que hacía que temiera por mi vida pues sus ojos eran de un color azul muy oscuro que asemeja al negro.

-Solo te estaba saludando Ann- hice cara de perrito abandonado con unos ojos grandes, tratando de llamar su atención y quedando como si me dolieran sus palabras.

-No seas Hipócrita- Empezó a burlarse de mi

-pero que te pasa Ann, yo solo…-

-Cállate- Me miro con desprecio.

-Ann-

-Debrah tu sabes bien lo que hiciste-

-Pero ¿De qué hablas? -

-Eres una Zorra-

\- ¿Qué? -Empecé a hacer un drama y pronto todos voltearon a vernos.

-Te le encimas demasiado a Castiel, además sabias que él era mi novio y aun así te vas sobre de el-

-Pero ustedes terminaron-

-Porque me ve como una hermana y yo a él igual-

-Aun así, ustedes ya no son nada, así que no me puedes decir Zorra- Dije con aires de grandeza

-Eso no quita que lo seas- Se me acercaba un poco más, tenía la intensión de golpearme- esta vez seré yo quien te lastime Debrah…-

-¡Castiel!- Comencé a gritar para que me viera y detuviera a la maldita loca de Annabella- Por favor alguien deténgala- de pronto alguien tomo a Annabella de la cintura haciendo que no se pudiera mover más así mí.

\- Pero ¡¿qué haces Ann?!- Dijo Nathaniel, preocupado por mí y mi seguridad ante Annabella

\- ¡Deja de gritar Debrah! - Dijo Castiel furioso y defendiendo a aquella chica de

\- ¿Por qué la apoyas a ella? - Comencé a llorar

-Debrah, tranquila, no llores, ven conmigo a la sala de delegados- Dijo el rubio acercándome para abrazarlo

-Nath…- Annabella lo vio con decepción, mientras yo disfrutaba de su rostro frustrado y del guapísimo amante de los gatos

*Fin flash back*

Y hay comenzó nuestra aventura…

Nath siempre me ha parecido un chico muy interesante, apuesto, inteligente y muy perfeccionista, que es todo lo contrario a Castiel, lo que aún me gusta mas

La parte que más me gusta recordar es ese día en la sala de delegados, para eso Castiel no se tenía que enterar, por lo que fue bueno irme con Nath, pero también sé que Annabella le dijo algo, sobretodo le habrá dicho que siempre me le encimo aun sabiendo que es su ex y es mi supuesta "amiga".

Bueno ya recordando lo que paso

*Flash Back*

-Gracias por sacarme de esa situación Nath, déjame mostrarte mi gratitud. -me acerque tanto como pude, pronto lo recargue en la mesa que estaba cerca de nosotros.

-A ¿Qué te refieres Debrah? -

-Sabes bien a que me refiero- le guiñe un ojo y acerque mi boca a sus labios

-Debr…- cerré sus labios con un beso, después empecé a introducir mi lengua en su boca para finalmente obtener ese dulce sabor de inocencia, de pureza, de calor.

-¿Listo para la fase 2?-

-Pero ¿A qué te refieres Debrah? – me pregunto un poco molesto, pero transformaría eso en deseo, en placer y en lujuria.

-Mira Nathaniel me has gustado desde que te conocí, no puedo olvidar ese tierno beso en mi mejilla, después de protegerme de la bestia de Castiel- dije tratando de mostrar un sonrojo, un poco inútil pues seguía molesto- Ahora sé que tu no ves de esa manera, y lo entiendo-me separé esperando una súplica, pero recibí algo mejor.

-Debrah- Me sujeto de la cintura y se acercó para besarme, en ese momento sentí algo.

Todo fue tan rápido que termine sobre una mesa sin mi blusa azul, mientras el sin su corbata azul turquesa y su camisa blanca, que ya no podía impedir ver el cuerpo del delgado rubio, posado sobre mí, evitando que pudiera hacer algún tipo de movimiento.

Esa no fue mi primera vez, pero si la mejor que he tenido con un rubio.

Mientras el disfrutaba de todo mi cuerpo, yo solo podía esperar que me tratara con delicadeza, no fui forzada, pero su fuerza es más grande a la mía, por lo que a la hora de estar en otra posición él era muy brusco, pero todo termino para mí. Solo menciono dos palabras antes de que empezara a penetrarme.

-Te amo…-

Dos palabras que, para mí, no tenían sentido alguno, los chicos son para divertirme, no para amar, eso solo trae problemas.

-Lo siento, no seguiré con esto-

-Pero eras tú quien quería esto Debrah-

-Lo se, pero ya no me interesa terminarlo-

-Lo dices por lo que dije hace un momento-

-No solo es por eso-

-¿Quieres estar sola?-

-Si, ahora vete-

-Esta bien-

*Fin Flash Back*

Detesto que los hombres, digan esas palabras, cuando no las sienten de verdad.

Solo son basura, para este cruel mundo, solo son algo, un juguete, un objeto, para una mujer.

Y para mí, simplemente son mis juguetes, pero mi plan se arruina por esas 3, Siomara, Lukashi y Annabella.

Por ahora mi objetivo, conseguir que las nuevas se vallan a mi bando, y luego eliminar a los 3 estorbos restantes, jugar con los nuevos e ilusionar a mis pequeños juguetes.

Y tener por completo, todo lo que quiero, al fin podre ser feliz, después de todo me lo merezco. Que le ven de bueno a esas 3.

Por favor, yo tengo más pecho que todas ellas juntas. Bueno, basta por el momento, ya vi a las nuevas.

-Hola chicas yo soy Debrah, pero me pueden llamar Deb-

-Yo… Yo… soy… Morgana Euphemya… Deveraux pe… pero… me… pue…des decirme Effy-Valla otra tonta altamente tímida y torpe de habla.

Tiene lo suyo, pero ella no se ve la gran cosa, tiene pocas curvas. Usa gafas de pasta negras, su cabello es una cascada violeta que cae con hondas y bucles hasta los muslos, lleva recogida en un moño.

-Mucho gusto Effy, ¿tú quién eres? -señalaba a una chica que no llega a rozar el metro sesenta y ocho, de tez nívea. Su cabello llega a rozar su trasero, de un color blanco con pequeños tirabuzones en las puntas, su flequillo está apartado hacia el lado derecho y tapa de lleno su ojo, pequeños reflejos violáceos se pueden apreciar en él. Su ojo izquierdo es de color verde jade, en cambio, el derecho, que sólo deja ver cuando su flequillo se mueve, tiene heterocromía central, siendo éste verde con un anillo grisáceo alrededor de la pupila. Tiene poco busto, un trasero en forma de corazón, piernas bien torneadas y una cinturita marcada.

\- Mmm, que maleducada eres, soy Verita Konoe, puedes decirme Vera- esta chica tiene una actitud fría y distante, ya que una mueca desagradable adorna su rostro, mientras me observa con todo el desagrado que tiene.

\- Que actitud tan fría Verita- después de eso hubo un momento de silencio y al final una chica un tanto alta, pero lo normal para una mujer. Tiene la tez clara pero no pálida. Largos y ondulados cabellos castaños que van siendo más claros hasta llegar a las puntas y ojos azul eléctrico. Tiene un rostro adorable, los pómulos resaltados cual fina muñeca y una sonrisa muy blanca. De cuerpo no esta tan mal, tiene un pequeño tatuaje de media luna detrás de la nuca.

-Solo faltas tu ¿Cómo te llamas? -

\- Soy Cielo Skylar pero mis amigos solo me llaman Cielo-

-Bueno, ya que conozco a las 3 lindas chicas, ¿Por qué no empezamos por la sala de delegados? -

-A mí me da igual- dijo Verita

-Pero yo… es que… bueno- Dijo Morgana con su ridícula torpeza.

-Esta genial- Dijo Cielo con su patética sonrisa.


	4. Regreso y Bienvenida

**Holawa! :D  
**

 **Perdón por el retraso, :C es que, tengo mucha tarea...**

 **Bueno sin mas por el momento, Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias :3**

Lukashi Pov.

-Armin, ¿Por qué no dejas tu consola? –

-Opps- Dijo Alexy un poco asustado

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?… ¡estoy en medio de una partida muy importante!, ¡no importa que alguien muera en este momento yo necesito ganar! – Lo dijo tan eufórico que espere a que todo se calmara durante un momento para volver a hablar

\- ¿He? -

-Mira Lukashi, Armin es así, lo único que ama es su consola- dijo Alexy

-Típico de un Gamer-

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Lukashi? – de pronto volví a escuchar al pelinegro

\- Qué es… ¿típico? – conteste dudosa

-Después de eso-

-Gamer-

\- Ves Alexy ¡Yo soy un Gamer, súper pro, nivel dios!-Empezó a reírse sin control mientras hacia la pose de Goku para liberar su ki-Ella me llamo gamer, me… llamo… Gamer… es el mejor día de mi vida-

Yo solo veía como Alexy estaba aferrado detrás de mí, por miedo a su hermano, mientras Armin se retorcía como un gusano en sal, pero en lugar de sufrimiento y dolor, él se retorcía de felicidad por que alguien lo había llamado gamer.

Al final decidimos volver al aula b, pero al pasar vi a Debrah, hablando (Alardeando y gritando por todo el pasillo) y presumiendo ante las 3 chicas nuevas.

Pero en unos cuantos segundos yo ya caminaba muy cerca de Debrah, y los dos gemelos se quedaban cada vez más atrás, cuando iba a interferir, alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Lukashi? – Dijo de una forma extraña Ezarel

\- ¿No prefieres dejarla "ser ella"? – Pregunto Nevra, burlándose, pues conocía muy bien a Debrah, pues el también cayó en sus redes.

-Dejen de molestarla- Dijo Charlie.

-¡Charlie!- Grite, llamando la atención de Debrah - ¿Ya termino el campeonato de matemáticas? -

-No, solo nos dieron 20 minutos de descanso- Dijo Yayx una chica de Alemania, que no comparte las características de ese lugar pues posee una piel suave y tersa, de un bonito color moreno claro acercándose a un tono trigueño. De una altura de 1.69. Es de complexión delgada, con curvas. Más bien ella tiene un cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado. Su rostro crea el recuerdo de una muñeca, de porcelana que es tallada con el más mimoso cuidado. Unas largas pestañas enmarcan sus grandes ojos. Sus labios rojos, carnosos y pequeños son muy llamativos a la vista de cualquiera que la vea. Tiene una larga melena negra que a la luz del sol se ve con matices café-rojizo oscuro y termina en su cadera con unos pequeños tirabuzones. Con su flequillo de lado cayendo en su cara y dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Su nariz da la impresión de siempre dar hacia el cielo, en forma airosa. Respingada y pequeña, como un botón de rosa.

-Valla, supongo que van ganando- dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Si estuvieras en el equipo, talvez- Me contesto con un sarcasmo notorio.

-Vasta ya ustedes dos- Dijo Charlotte, sujetando mi cachete con su mano, mientras que a Yayx le jalaba su oreja.

-Por cierto, Lukashi, ¿Qué no tenías que ir con nosotros? - Dijo Nevra

-En realidad este año no quise participar- Conteste

-Kentin, tu y yo siempre participábamos en todos los concursos- Dijo Nevra mientras hacia un puchero enorme.

-Lo sé, pero desde que Kentin se fue a la escuela militar ya no he querido participar más en concursos de ningún tipo-

\- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – Dijo con molestia Yayx

-Nevar y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, mientras que a Kentin lo conocimos en nuestro antiguo instituto- Dije mientras abrazaba a Nevra y le sacaba la lengua a Yayx

Debrah Pov.

Cuanto más tiempo paso aquí mi mente se deteriora más, ya no sé qué creer.

De pronto vi que Lukashi se acercaba con un chico moreno, de cabello negro y con unos ojos azules preciosos, muy sexy y un chico de cabello azul y ojos purpuras aún más sexy.

Yo los quiero para mí.

-Jajaja bueno comencemos por el pasillo-

-¿Por qué te ríes? No hemos dicho nada- Dijo Cielo ladeaba su cabeza al lado derecho

-lo siento a veces me dan risa algunas situaciones- sonreí nerviosamente ante las palabras de cielo, creí que ella podría descubrir algo.

-Eres muy extraña- Dijo Verita

-Yo… ¿no puedo opinar?... es que… estoy de acuerdo con Verita- Dijo Morgana.

De pronto sentí como Lukashi se nos aproximaba con rapidez dejando a los dos sensuales chicos detrás, venia directamente a decir o hacerme algo, empiezo a temer que me plan se arruine por ella, y otra chica más seria Verita.

Escuche gritar a Lukashi un nombre, cuando mire de reojo estaba Nevra y Ezarel con mi ejemplo Yayx y Charlotte, una chica muy llamativa. Pues su complexión es delgada, de cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, largas y estilizadas piernas, de proporciones justas para su complexión.

Es alta, alcanzado el metro setenta, de tez clara sin llegar a ser pálida.

Posee un rostro con forma ovalada, sus ojos son ligeramente grandes y con forma almendrada de color verde limón, los cuales están enmarcados por un par de espesas pestañas oscuras, sus cejas están perfectamente cuidadas, su nariz es pequeña, redonda y ligeramente respingada con un ligero toque rosado en la punta, en sus mejillas tiene un ligero colorete rosado, sus labios son delgados, estos tienen una ligera forma de corazón, siendo su labio inferior más ancho que el superior.

Su cabello es de un color naranja rojizo muy claro, pero que lleva pintado en color rosa pastel, es laceo y largo llegándole hasta la cintura, lo lleva en corte degrafilado y no utiliza fleco.

-bueno porque no caminamos por allá, si alguno de ellos les habla, solo díganles sus nombres, excepto a la chica de tez clara y cabello castaño – Señale el aula A donde estaba Lukashi abrazando a Nevra mientras que Yayx se molestaba mucho y veía a Lukashi con unos ojos de rabia.

-Ella me parece una chica increíble- Susurré para mí misma- Bueno ella no la desprecia, y le parece agradable, eso es un problemas- empecé a reír

Verita Pov

Esta chica me parece desagradable, por todo habla, además no me parece alguien de confianza.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que le hablemos? – Pregunte dudosa ante su maldita actitud de "solo yo soy buena".

-Pues porque ella es muy extraña y seguro las tratare de una forma malgeniosa o algo así-Contesto con nerviosismo

-No tengo razón para creerte- Dije con molestia

-Pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para las 3-

Cielo me veía con extrañeza, con un poco de miedo a mi reaccion ante Debrah, mientras Euphemya solo veía el piso sin poder levantar la mirada.

-Yo tampoco te hare caso- Dijo Euphemya hablando sin trabarse e incluso en ese momento me miro -Yo le haré caso a Verita-mientras caminaba hacia mí para ponerse detrás.

\- ¿Tú qué dices Cielo? – Pregunto Debrah

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – miraba Cielo a las 3 chicas y a los 2 chico, mientras observaba a los gemelos que estaban a punto de integrarse a su conversación.

-Solo considera a quien prefieres- Dijo un chico de cabello negro, alto y muy atractivo, acompañado de un chico vestido al estilo militar de cabello castaño y ojos verdes claro.

\- Debrah, ¿Dónde está Amber?- Dijo el chico militar.

-Creí que buscarías a Lukashi, veo que ya no te importa- Dijo Debrah con una sonrisa burlona mientras se inclinaba un poco para que los chico vieran su "figura perfecta"

\- ¿Lukashi?..., a ella la veré después, por quien vengo ahora es por Amber- En cuanto menciono Lukashi el chico tomo un leve sonrojo, mientras que él chico pelinegro la buscaba con la mirada, mientras atraía un club de fans, que los seguía desde la puerta del instituto, pero al ver que se acercaron a nosotras y Debrah los dejaron de seguir.

-No la he visto- Cambio su actitud a una fría y molesta

-Vámonos Viktor-

-Kentin hay esta Amber- El nombrado señalo a una chica Rubia, de cuerpo exagerado, no era delgada, pero tampoco era voluminosa, solo estaba sin forma.

-Bueno váyanse, tengo que mostrarles el instituto a estas chicas-

-No se moleste, ni siquiera veníamos con usted-Dijo el chico de cabello negro, mientras detenía al chico castaño de su camisa, para que no fuera con la chica rubia.

-Entonces ¿para que se acercaron?-

-Porque siempre tomas esa actitud con los nuevos- Dijo el chico castaño.

-Además no me parece correcto que las quieras forzar a algo-Secundo el pelinegro.

Después de eso ya no hubo ninguna palabra y pronto se alejaron para ir con la rubia, llamada Amber.

-Regresando a lo anterior, Cielo ¿Tu que dices?-

-Prefiero solo conocer el instituto antes que escuchar a alguien-

-Solo estamos aquí para ver donde tomamos clase- Dije sin esperar respuesta

-Está bien, vamos al aula A- Dijo Debrah sin replicar


	5. Se acabo (Primera parte)

**Holawa!**

 **Ahora si soy puntual XD.**

 **#EscuadronAntiD Jajaja morí con esto XD**

 **PinkyYo, eres la mejor. :3**

Debrah Pov.

Estoy harta de ti, ni siquiera te conocen y están de tu lado, ¿Qué tienes de especial?, no entiendo porque eres tan querida, porque te consideran, porque te desean, no lo entiendo…

Me molestas…

Te detesto…

Eres lo peor que me pudo pasar…

-Caminen si no se quieren quedar atrás- solo sonreí

-Espera… Debrah, yo… creo que… no estas cómoda- Dijo Morgana

-Claro que no Effy, tranquila, estoy bien-

Pronto nos acercamos a Lukashi, Nevra, Ezarel, Charlotte, los dos chicos y Yayx.

-Hola Debrah- Dijo Nevra, con sarcasmo mientras se reía.

\- ¿Cómo estas Nevra? – Conteste de buena manera como una "cachetada de guante blanco"

A eso solo guardo silencio y miro a Lukashi como diciendo ayúdame.

-Oye Debrah, no podré ir contigo y Castiel al parque, le podrías decir, también que te diviertas con Demonio- Dijo Lukashi sin hacerle caso Nevra.

-Claro pasare un rato estupendo con ellos, por eso no te preocupes pequeña- Mientras pasaba mi mano suavemente por su cabeza, llegando hacía su mejilla y acercándome lentamente.

\- ¿He? – Dijo ella.

De pronto las miradas se fueron hacia mí, las 3 chicas que guiaba, los gemelos, las dos chicas del equipo de matemática, mi ex y él peli azul Ezarel, mientras Lukashi me veía extrañada por mi actitud.

-Asustada ¿Lukashi? - Dije sin pensar, mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

-Hey- Dijo Charlotte.

-Debrah ¿qué demonios haces? -

Voltee sin soltar a Lukashi, era él de quien he estado "enamorada", mentira, no siento nada, solo importo yo, ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?, no se dan cuenta.

Mientras los demás solo observaban, que sucedería, pues "las 2 mejores amigas" estaban cerca, pero de una forma extraña, Ja, yo soy más que eso, soy importante, soy su pasión, soy su deseo, soy lo que ella nunca llegara a ser.

\- ¡Castiel no te metas!, Debrah suéltame- Dijo Lukashi con unos ojos sin vida, como si su alma se fuera, como si estuviera perdida en algún otro lado.

-Cállate Tabla, yo controlo esto- Dijo el pelirrojo de una forma insensible

-Castiel no le digas así- Dijo Charlotte

\- ¡CONTROLA A TU FIERA! - Grito Ezarel como una chica

-Ábranse que hay vengo- Decía Siomara, mientras se nos acercaban más alumnos

\- ¿Que rayos te sucede? – Dijo Yayx mientras la veía con desaprobación

-Chicos y si respiramos un poco y nos calmamos- Dijo él chico de cabello azul.

-Vamo a calmarno- Secundo el chico moreno

\- ¡NO! - Dijimos todos al unisón

De pronto algo llamo la atención de todos, claro mientras nosotros discutíamos y aguantaba las ganas de matar a Lukashi, Kentin beso a Amber, todos estábamos en shock, solo veíamos a un chico guapo de cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos verdes besar a la ballena de Amber

Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que todos los veíamos, pero la chica tenía una cara de asco y el igual.

-Amber besas peor que nada y la nada sí que besa mal-

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede soldadito? – Se escucharon unas cuantas burlas.

-Nos vemos-

Después de ese espectáculo sentí como todos dejaron de observarlos para regresar con nuestra discusión, pero llego la directora pues escucho de una alumna que nos estábamos peleando.

-Señorita Siomara olvida que tenia clase de química hace media hora-

-Me retiro entonces-

-Señorita Lukashi, ¿no olvida algo? -

-Claro, mi hora de castigo-

-Y ustedes chicos del equipo de matemáticas-

-Ya regresamos a lo nuestro, Disculpe las molestia-

-Señor Armin y Alexy, comprendo que son nuevos, pero acompañaran a la señorita Lukashi por el escándalo provocado-

-Si Señora-

-En cuanto a la señorita Debrah y las 3 alumnas Cielo, Verita y Euphemya, terminaran el recorrido por el instituto, y señorita Debrah tendrá 1 hora de castigo después de la clase de educación física con el señor Boris-

-Pero yo no hice nada- Dije reprochando la hora de castigo

-En ese caso tal vez una hora y media será suficiente para que reflexione-

Esa maldita, que puedo hacer.

-Está bien, lamento mi comportamiento-

-Bueno, eso no hará menos su castigo, y señoritas a pesar de que no formaron parte del escándalo provocado, tendrán 15 minutos de castigo, cuando terminen de recorrer el instituto-

Las tres chicas se miraron y al final Verita hablo.

-Directora, nos preguntábamos ¿si podemos recorrer nosotras solas el instituto o podría encargarle a alguien más que nos guíen? -

\- ¿Sucede algo con la señorita Debrah? –

-En realidad no, pero tampoco nos sentimos cómodas con ella- Dijo Cielo

-Bueno ya que el señor Castiel está aquí y falto a sus dos primeras horas de clase, me parece justo que las ayude-

-Espere Señora ¿Yo por qué? -

Decidí guardar silencio y al final me fui.

Castiel Pov.

-Señor Castiel, deme una razón para no ayudar a las señoritas-

-Tengo muchas razones-

-Dígame una-

-Porque he estado… trabajando con Lysandro… en un evento para ganar fondos para el instituto, y ahora mismo voy con él-

-Me parece razonable-

\- ¿Entonces? -

-Puede retirarse-

-Gracias-

-Pero quiero la propuesta para la siguiente hora, y si no llega nada a mi escritorio estará suspendido 2 días-

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

-Ya me escucho, mientras tanto, chicas síganme-

Las chicas se fueron caminando tras la directora como cachorros regañados.

Por lo menos tengo un poco de tiempo, tendré que planificar algo para la directora sino estoy muerto, además no podre dejarle en claro a Lukashi lo que siento, pero tengo la necesidad de hablar con Debrah acerca de esto, y terminar de una vez por todas.

-Gatito- escuche una voz melosa.

-Debrah, necesitas algo-

\- ¿Podemos hacer travesuras? –

Otra vez esa maldita palabra, como demonios logra hacerme daño esa estúpida palabra. No puedo hacer nada más.

-Debrah, creo que tenemos que dejar esto-

-Cassy ¿de qué hablas? - Hizo unos ojos grandes y llorosos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sobándose los brazos.

-Lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo por ti-

-Espera, yo soy la que te da prioridad, yo estoy cuidando de ti, ¿No es suficiente? -

-No, deberás lo siento, pero yo ya no soy el mismo-

-Castiel te vas a arrepentir-

\- ¿Qué? –

-Si tú me dejas diré todo y arruinare tu carrera como guitarrista, además destruiré por completo a Lukashi y Annabella-

-Pero ¿de qué hablas debrah? –

-Ya me escuchaste, si no le rompes el corazón a Lukashi yo lo hare, pero no solo su corazón, su reputación, sus amistades, la destruiré parte por parte-

-Debrah… yo… lo hare…-

No puedo arriesgar tanto por ella.

Lukashi Pov.

-Lukashi espera-

\- ¿Alexy? -

-Tenemos una hora de castigo-

-Yo solo necesito mi PSP-

\- ¿Por qué tienen una hora de castigo? –

-Por estar en el alboroto con la tal Debora-

-Armin, no te aprendes los nombres ¿verdad? -

-Si me los aprendo, bueno solo de las personas que me importan-

-Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor-

Entramos en la biblioteca donde tenía que escribir una reflexión de ¿Por qué casi siempre llego tarde? Y ellos reflexionar en silencio por lo sucedido en el pasillo.

Unos 10 minutos después se escuchó la puerta abrir, pero sin cerrarse dejando entrar el calor de afuera y escuche una voz.

-Lukashi escuche que estarías aquí-

\- ¿Rosalya? -

\- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que teníamos que ir a casa de alguien?, ¿De quién? -

-De Annabella, me dijo que si le podíamos llevar los apuntes de hoy-

-Bueno te veo en 2 horas frente al instituto, no tu aburras con tu castigo-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Al final termine de escribir mi reflexión, mientras Armin jugaba con su PSP y Alexy escuchaba música. Todavía quedaba media hora, decidí sacar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Annabella, y decirle que tal vez llevaría algunas cosas para curar su resfriado.

-Aaaah- Grito Alexy

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! -

\- Es que este chico canta genial-

-He escuchado que vendrá a dar un concierto-

\- ¿Otra vez Drake Skylar? –

\- ¿Lo conoces Armin? –

-Pues, si, hizo la voz para 3 de mis videojuegos favoritos, además es actor y cantante, sin contar que Alexy está súper enamorado de el-

\- ¡Armin! – Grito Alexy muy molesto

\- ¿Qué? – Dije con duda, para terminar, entendiendo que Alexy compartía gustos conmigo, no solo en música, sino también en preferencias.

-Lo siento, me sentí en confianza-

Ante esta situación, comencé a reírme a lo cual Alexy dijo

\- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿De mí? – Dijo un poco avergonzado

-No, solo es gracioso ver que discuten como 2 niños pequeños-

\- ¿No te importa que me gusten más musculosos? -

-No, tú tienes tus gustos y yo los míos, pero en este caso los compartimos- Solo reí

-Lukashi eres una persona muy agradable-

-Gracias- dije, deje de escuchar a Armin y voltee a verlo– Acabas de revelarme el secreto de tu hermano y ya tan pronto regresaste a tu consola, ¿Armin no te cansas? -

\- ¿Tu juegas videojuegos? – Pregunto Armin.

Se escuchó de nuevo la puerta, en ese momento entro Castiel, venia decaído he incluso preocupado o eso creo, esa mirada no la veía desde que su madre se tuvo que ir, y empezó su proceso de emancipación.

Nunca me ha gustado verlo así, me preocupa, lo más seguro es que haya discutido con Debrah, pero yo sé cómo son ambos, ella es hipócrita y el desesperado.

No me sorprendería que no se hablen por un tiempo.

-Lukashi, necesito hablar contigo-

\- ¿Sobre qué? –

-No puedo hablar contigo aquí-

-Quedan diez minutos de mi castigo, además tengo que ir con el señor Farres después para darle mi reflexión ¿podrías esperarme y me dices en cuanto termine? -

-Solo no te tardes mucho, tengo prisa-

Castiel Pov.

Esto sería muy difícil para mí, por lo menos ya tengo la "supuesta propuesta" y ya la entregué.

Lukashi…

No sé qué hare

¿Qué te diré?

Si te digo de Debrah ¿me creerás?

Realmente arriesgo esta relación por mi carrera, bueno más que por mí, lo hago por ella y Annabella.

-Si no te preocupes- Me sonrió y salió de la biblioteca seguida de los dos chicos que estaban con ella.

Perdóname, pues se que después de esto yo ya no seré nada para ti.


	6. Se acabo (Segunda parte)

**Holawa!**

 **Leí los reviews, me enamore 7u7**

 **Gracias por todo. :"D**

 **(Pronto haré las correcciones en personajes y detalles)**

 **Bueno, este capitulo esta basado en lo que me paso a mi.**

 **(Claro que esto se provoco por mi "amiga")**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **les recomiendo escuchar Glassy Sky pa mayor intensida XD**

* * *

Castiel Pov.

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?

¿Por qué su corazón?

¿Cuál es tu razón?

¿Por qué la odias?

Basta, quisiera decirle la verdad, pero, sería peor, bajo amenaza no podré hacer nada.

¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?, Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo es Debrah, lo peor de todo es que nunca le creí a Annabella.

*Flash Back*

-Anna-

\- ¿Qué? –

-No deberías tratar a Debrah así, además ella nunca te ha tratado mal-

\- ¿Castiel estas ciego o algo por el estilo? –

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Se te pega como un chicle-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –

-Mira Castiel, Debrah está podrida por dentro y por fuera-

-No le veo sentido a lo que me dices-

-En pocas palabras debrah es capaz de acostarse con cualquiera, para conseguir algo, por lo que digo que es una ZORRA- Me sonrió y se fue caminando por el pasillo, sin dejarme hablar, pues sabía que yo la defendería aun sin conocerla bien

*Fin Flash Back*

Caminaba hacia el final del pasillo tratando de encontrar solución a mi problema sin dañar a Lukashi y evitar que Debrah la lastime

-Castiel- Ante la pronunciación de mi nombre con una voz de molestia volteé y vi a Debrah acercándose con una expresión de ira.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le dije de forma cortante.

-Ya tuviste que haber ido con Lukashi -

-Eso ya no es tu problema Debrah –

-Te recuerdo que yo soy quien más daño le puede hacer-

-Eres despreciable Debrah-

Yayx Pov.

Que estupidez, casi demuestro un rasgo de mi verdadera personalidad, además debo guardar la calma y parecer perfecta e incluso tratar a Lukashi bien frente a los demás.

Bueno solo regrese, ya me había cansado del concurso, lo que hago es caminar por este pasillo, en busca de un poco de diversión.

Ahora que lo pienso Debrah es peor que yo, ella sí que puede ser Hipócrita, somos similares en algunos aspectos, bueno es comprensible, su bondad y carisma de Lukashi me recuerda a mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? – Escuche a Debrah -Lukashi nunca me a agradado, pienso que se cree demasiado inocente además es muy torpe y distraída, me fastidia-

\- Debrah… te das cuenta de que estas completamente loca –

\- ¿Qué tiene de fabulosa Lukashi? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- ¿Por qué todos se interesan en ella? –

Yo también tengo esa duda, ¿por qué Lukashi es tan interesante?, concuerdo con Debrah, pero eso no quita que me desagrade, por lo similar me resulta totalmente insoportable, su actitud de "niña dulce", es una exageración.

-Debrah, como puedes hablar así de tu mejor amiga- Dije con una expresión de dolor.

\- ¿Yayx? – El pelirrojo me vio con sorpresa

-Pero si tú eres igual- Dijo Debrah, como si me conociera o supiera de lo que habla.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas Debrah? – Dije con una voz temblorosa

-No eres diferente a mí-

-Pero, yo solo considero a Lukashi-

-Debrah detente-

-Pero… Castiel-

-Debrah ya sé cómo eres, no me volverás a mentir, vámonos Yayx-

-Sí Castiel-

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del instituto.

Solo queda esperar la reaccion de Debrah anta esta situación, esto cada vez se pone más divertido para mí. Además, pronto me confesare a Nathaniel, para eso necesito soportar a su familia, especialmente a Amber, y a Melody.

-Castiel será mejor que yo me valla, que descanses-

-Sí, nos vemos Yayx-

Debrah Pov.

Tengo que hablar con Yayx, sé que ella es como yo, a mí no puede mentir, después de todo yo conozco sus sucios trucos, pues yo los invente.

Castiel está afuera del instituto esperando, por ahora solo le dejare pasar.

Pase desapercibida cerca de él para detener a Yayx en el parque.

-¡Yayx! ¡espera! –

\- ¿Qué sucede Debrah? Acaso me vas a seguir molestando con que soy igual a ti- Me dijo haciendo unos ojos grandes y lloros como si realmente le doliera lo que yo le digo.

-No mientas, sé que no te agrada Lukashi-

-Pero, yo, no sé de qué me hablas-

-Termina con esa estúpida actitud de niña buena Yayx- Dije mirándola con mucha molestia- Hablemos de cosas más serias-

-Mira Debrah yo no sé lo que tú quieras, pero detente por favor-

-Yayx ya que no te agrada Lukashi, entonces, ayúdame a destruirla-

Yayx Pov.

-Antes te dije que no soy igual a ti, no me importa destruirla- Dije con otra voz y totalmente molesta, puedo ser malvada y manipuladora, pero no al grado de querer destruir a alguien – No estoy aferrada a alguien, como tú y menos por alguien como Lukashi, nos vemos luego Debrah-

Estoy harta de ti.

-No podrás contra mi Yayx-

-Por cierto, Debrah, yo soy la única que puede tratar a Lukashi así, una cosa más, aléjate de Nathaniel- Le lance una mirada asesina mientras ella me veía con la cara roja de rabia.

Lukashi Pov.

-Señor Farres la reflexión-

-Señorita Nokutoka, déjela en el escritorio, puede retirarse, al igual que ustedes jóvenes-Dijo el con tranquilidad

-En ese caso nos retiramos señor-

Los gemelos y yo decidimos salir mientras tonteábamos sobre cosas triviales y asi llegamos a las escaleras.

-Espera- Alguien me tomo del hombro y me detuvo.

-Pe.. pero… me confundes yo no soy a quien buscas-

-Lukashi-

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre –

-Soy yo Ken… Kentin-

\- ¿He? – dije sin creerle al chico alto -Lo siento, pero Ken es un chico bajito muy adorable y lindo-

Ante esto el chico de cabello castaño me observo con detenimiento para terminar completamente rojo como un jitomate e incluso ese tono invadía sus orejas.

\- ¿Crees que soy lindo? –

-Me refiero a Ken-

-Te refieres a que de esta forma yo no te gusto ¿cierto? – Dijo con decepción y decidí creerle

-A mí me gustas- Contesto Alexy maravillado por Kentin

-Alexy estas exagerando- Dijo su gemelo

-Lukashi deberías creerle-

\- ¿Viktor? –

\- ¿Me extrañaste? –

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Dije con emoción y alegría de ver a mi amigo de infancia.

-Kentin me pidió que lo ayudara con su imagen para impresionarte-

\- ¡Viktor! – Silencio el Kentin tapando la boca de Viktor con su mano

Decidí solo reír y ya no decir nada.

-Oye entonces te llamas Kentin valla eres muy lindo-

-Mmm… gracias-

-Lo siento así es mi hermano-

-Chicos me tengo que ir olvide que Castiel me está esperando fuera del instituto, nos vemos, Viktor te veo en casa, Gracias por volver Ken…tin-

Y sin esperar respuesta solo me fui, mientras paseaba por los pasillos comencé a silbar mi canción favorita Glassy sky, seguí silbando hasta la entrada del instituto, donde lo vi, era él, de quien he estado enamorada desde que lo vi, el chico rudo y peligroso, el pelirrojo, y muchas facetas de él que aún no conozco.

-Castiel- Dije y me acerqué a el- ¿De qué querías hablar? –

-Lukashi lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy serio y prométeme que después de todo me perdonaras-

-Castiel estas muy extraño hoy-

-Lukashi, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? –

-Sí-

\- ¿Sabes que no importa que, yo te apoyare? –

-Aja-

-Pues esta vez, tu tendrás que apoyarme a mí-

-Castiel te ves pálido-

-Eso no importa ¡escúchame! -

-De acuerdo, lo siento-

-Lukashi, tú me gustas-

\- ¿He? –

-Me gustas mucho, pero, solo como una amiga más- De pronto sentí un remolino en mi estómago -Sé que es una estupidez decírtelo, pero quería aclararlo, además estoy muy feliz con Debrah-

\- Me parece bien- Sonreí.

\- ¿Sabes? La amo con todo mi corazón, es una maravillosa persona-

-Lo sé-

Castiel Pov.

¿Por qué no me dices lo contrario?

Detenme, maldita sea, di que es mentira.

-Bueno y también quiero aclarar que pues tu tienes que dejarme en paz y a Debrah también-

\- ¿Pero de que hablas Castiel? -

-Lukashi entiéndeme por favor, me pareces completamente patética comparada con Debrah-

\- ¿Castiel? -

-Ere insoportable y totalmente una loca, no quieres ya dejar de fastidiarme-

-No tengo ideas de lo que hablas-

-Sé que estás loca por mí, Debrah me lo dijo, así que ya déjate de estupideces-

-Castiel detente-

\- ¡¿Sabes que estas horrible?! Que eres completamente -

-Ya, por favor – Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Lukashi, y cada vez se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, Lukashi se alejó unos cuantos pasos para después correr y entonces la sujete de la muñeca.

-Prefiero una puta como Debrah antes que a ti- Lukashi bajo su cabeza

-No… me importa, suéltame-

-Es tan patético ver a una chica obsesionada por alguien y sabes que es peor, que esa persona seas tú, no creo que exista alguien a quien le llegues a gustar-

-Castiel…-

-Te odio-

Lukashi Pov.

Ante esas palabras de desprecio absoluto, y más de las personas que amas sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera por un minuto entero, sentí la falta de aire, sentí miedo, odio, rencor, fastidio, dolor y tristeza.

-Yo te odio más, ¡nuca más en tu vida te me acerques!–

De pronto en mi cabeza empezó a sonar la tocada de mi canción favorita, para después comenzar a llorar sin poder parar.

Y mi enamoramiento quedo como el cielo de cristal.


	7. La proxima eres tu

**Holawa!**

 **Perdonen la tardanza,ya ni aparecía mi fic :'[ además se seco mi cerebro.**

 **Sabr1, realmente no se que haría sin ti.**

 **Espero disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

Te conozco y se cómo eres, pero me enamore.

Me fallaste.

No quiero volver a verte.

Sabes cuanto me doliste...

Ojala desaparezcas...

 **Siomara Pov.**

Todo comenzó hace 6 meses como un día de playa, iba mis primos, y todo el instituto, eran ya las 2:15 pm, y el sentido de ir a la playa era despejarnos después de los duros exámenes que tuvimos que presentar.

Esto se presentó después de que Castiel le rompió el corazón a Lukashi, claro todos nos enteramos, pues Peggy no tardó mucho en contárselo a todos, mientras que Debrah trataba de acercarse mas a las chicas.

-¡Simi!- Gritaba Iris mientras corría hacia mí. Hasta que llego tomo un pequeño respiro y me pregunto. - ¿Viste si ya llego el bus donde viene los demás? -

-No- Le dije mientras sonreía con calma y felicidad de estar lejos del instituto y de la clase de matemáticas y química.

-Se supone que en ese Bus viene Armin ¿no? -

-Iris… tan vienen Lukashi, Cielo, Verita y Morgana- Iris ya se había enamorado de Armin, pero eso trae un gran problema, Iris es una chica hermosa y todo, pero a Armin no le interesa nadie en particular. -Además vienen más chicos como Kentin Viktor, Alexy, Castiel …-

-Pero yo solo quiero ver a Armin-

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que llegue el bus para verlo? -

-Simi, creo que no le Agrado-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Me he dado cuenta de que a él le gustan las chicas como Annabella-

-Últimamente, él pasa mucho tiempo con ella, ayudándole, acompañándola, se preocupa mucho por ella, y no se fija en nadie más-

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Acaso estas celosa de ella? -

-Pues… sí, no me gusta el hecho de que él le ponga mucha atención, pero, también he pensado, que Annabella no ha salido con nadie durante 1 año, prácticamente-

-Eres un poco cruel, Iris-

-No es por nada, pero de Annabella a mí, yo estoy mejor por mucho-

Algo le pasaba, ella no es así, y todo por Debrah.

 **Debrah Pov.**

Ha pasado un mes entero desde que Lukashi no quiere saber absolutamente nada de Castiel, eso me tranquiliza, ya tengo un objetivo menos, solo falta eliminar unos cuantos más, pero esta vez será un poco más difícil, por alguna extraña razón, en cuanto empezaron los exámenes, todo se empezó a complicar para mí.

Annabella regreso a clases en cuanto se curó de su enfermedad, eso fue unos dos días después desde que Castiel le rompiera su débil y ridículo corazón a Lukashi.

De hecho, Annabella y Cielo se llevan muy bien con Lukashi, después de todo ellas dos vieron como soy en realidad.

 _ ***Flash back***_

-Ya lo hiciste ¿no? - Le dije a Castiel mientras le sonreía con maleza, en el aula b antes de nuestra clase de matemáticas.

-Sí, se te ofrece algo más-

-En realidad sí-

En ese momento entro Cielo y Lukashi.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Lukashi veía a Castiel con decepción y a mí me veía con desprecio.

-Cielo, no quiero estar aquí, podemos salir, además no ha llegado Farres-

-Lukashi… por favor espera- Dijo Castiel mientras le sostenía del brazo derecho haciendo una pequeña presión y marcando su mano en el delgado brazo de Lukashi.

-Suéltame… no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- Dijo ella apenas volteando para verlo.

-Castiel, no te conozco lo suficiente pero suelta a Lukashi ella no quiere nada contigo-

-Pero… Lukashi…-Dijo el pelirrojo un poco decepcionado, por la poca tolerancia.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué escucharlo-Dijo cielo, mientras hacía que Castiel la soltara y caminaban hacia la puerta para salir al pasillo.

Hubo un momento donde solo se escuchaban pasos avanzar hasta que cesaron por completo y un silencio de dolor e ira se manifestó en el rostro de Castiel.

\- ¡Maldición! -Golpeo la mesa con firmeza, asiéndose daño en los nudillos.

Comencé a reír al ver esa reaccion, me causaba una gran satisfacción el haberme desecho de Lukashi.

 ** _*Fin Flashback*_**

Ahora entraría en acción mi siguiente plan, y para eso necesitare un nuevo objetivo, bueno y claro está que necesitare a Yayx, no como ayuda, o secuas, la necesitare para que no diga nada.

Después de todo ella y yo somos muy similares.

Mi próximo objetivo Siomara, aunque creo que ella será la más difícil, no creo poder destruirla con Amor, me pregunto quién será especial para Siomara además de Iris.

Nunca la he visto enamorada de alguien de la escuela, tampoco sé si tiene novio y pues… eso me complica bastante.

\- ¿Debrah? -

-Dios santo, Dake, ¿Cómo has estado? -

-Quien diría que te encontraría aquí, en donde tuviste tu primera vez…- Comenzó a reírse y a acercarse cada vez más a mí. Toda esa sensualidad yo la había tomado, me siento orgullosa de haberme tirado ya ha dos rubios y casi a Castiel.

-Dake, contrólate un poco, vengo de "excursión" con mi instituto-

-Ósea que hay más chicas bonitas… interesante, hoy me voy a divertir mucho-

-No digas estupideces, bueno ya te liberé, te recomiendo que te le encimes a ellas-

Comencé a señalar al lugar donde estaba Cielo, Annabella y Lukashi.

-Están muy lindas las tres-

-Escoge-

-Dime nombres-

-La de cabello corto castaño es Lukashi, la de ojos azules oscuros es Annabella y la de cabellos largos y ondulados de ojos azul eléctrico se llama Cielo.

-Interesante, te avisare si quiero jugar con alguna-

-Está bien bombón, que te diviertas-

Comencé a caminar hacia el autobús, donde estaban las 3 idiotas y muchas otras, y venían mis chicos, después de todo estoy un poco cansada de los rubios, ahora intentare, con él único chico Albino de ojos bicolor más guapo que he visto.

\- ¡Lukashi!, ¡Cielo! Y ¡Ann! – Escuche que gritaba como una loca Rosalya, quien estaba con Priya, esperando a Cielo, Annabella, Lukashi y las demás, aunque Euphemya siempre está igual, temerosa de Rosalya y a Priya ni le habla, en cambio se lleva muy bien con el sequito de Amber y la misma.

\- ¡Rosa! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las 3, mientras corrían a abrazarla.

No es para tanto, solo no se vieron, y ahora que estaremos en la playa esta semana, no sé si aguantare soportarlas a todas juntas y menos sé si funcionara mi mentira.

Son tan desagradables… me pregunto que tendrán ellas que yo no tenga.

 **Lukashi Pov.**

Por fin, un fin de semana sin mis padres, mis abuelos, mis hermanos y tíos, podré descansar de la presión de la escuela, la situación de Castiel y la actitud de Debrah e incluso el tema de las relaciones y el amor.

Cuando subimos al autobús, decidí sentarme con los gemelos y Annabella, Armin y Annabella y por consiguiente Alexy y yo.

Después de lo que había pasado, ellos 3 se acercaron mucho más a mí, Alexy, se hizo mi mejor amigo, Annabella se volvió como mi hermana, Armin y yo entablamos amistad, e incluso comencé a hablar un poco con Yayx.

Ni siquiera podía creer que todos se compadecieran de mí y empezaran a tomarle un pequeño rencor a Castiel, incluido Lysandro.

Todavía estaba un poco molesta, pero no quería que por mi lo trataran así, me siento como una mini Debrah, solo que yo no lo disfrutaba. Ojalá todo esto ni siquiera hubiera pasado, pero gracias a ello conseguí acercarme un poco más a los demás.

Bajamos por fin y pude estirarme un poco.

-Eres un quejosa-

-Cállate Alexy-

-Jajaja, sabes que te amo-

-Así, pues yo a ti no-

-Uy, perdón, espera… No alcanzo a oler la loción de Kentinito-

\- ¿Alexy? -

-Sí-

-Kentin, hace rato fue a cambiarse-

-NOOO, yo quería verlo-

-Cálmate, jajaja-

-Tienes razón, podre verlo todos los días en bañador-

-Lo sé, estaremos una semana todos juntos-

\- ¿No te alegra? -

-Siendo sincera, no me gusta la idea y menos si Debrah está aquí-

-Te entiendo, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, además ya no necesitas a Castiel, así como nadie lo necesita a él-

-No digas eso Alexy-

Tu ve que decir algo, en una especie de psicología inversa, para que al final Alexy ya no dijera nada

\- ¿Por qué no? -

-Porque es darle demasiada importancia a alguien sin sentido-

-Tienes razón, te dejo pequeña, voy a hacer reaccionar a mi hermano y de paso te traigo a tu amiga-

-Claro-

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, venia caminando, más bien, arrastrando los pies un poco molesta Ann.

\- ¿Qué tienes? -

-Nada, solo que Alexy… llego en un mal momento-

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? -

-Pues…-

-No me digas que…- De repente sentí como alguien toco mi hombro con una mano fría y delgada, con miedo solo decidí que no voltearía y grite.

\- ¡¿Por qué gritas Lukashi?! -

-Perdón Cielo, es que me asustaste-

-Por cierto, no vieron una… una… bolsa con forma de patito-

\- ¿Bolsa con forma de patito? - Dijo Annabella.

-Yo no he visto ninguna-

-Bueno, no importa-

-Oye Cielo, Creí que Drake vendría- Comento Ann.

-Sí, pero vendrá los últimos 3 días-

\- ¿Enserio vendrá? Creí que solo salía cuando tenía conciertos o algo por el estilo- Dije despreocupada y sin saber.

-Tendrá un concierto sorpresa en la playa, y solo sus fans más cercanos vendrán-

-Que bien-

\- ¡Lukashi!, ¡Cielo! Y ¡Ann! –

Las tres nos volteamos a ver.

\- ¡Rosa! - Gritamos al unisón incluso sonamos como si lo hubiéramos practicado.

Sentí la mirada de Debrah, y al cabo de unos minutos se alejó, completamente sola, de una forma pensativa tenía ganas de ir con ella, pero, eso sería un arma de dos filos.

¿Por qué ella y Castiel ya nunca están juntos?

La última vez que los vi así fue en aula, y de alguna forma, los dos estaban muy extraños, sobre todo por las miradas que tenían.


End file.
